


Reality

by Cait_frost_11



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Aftermath, Episode: s02e16 Doomworld, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 17:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11902194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cait_frost_11/pseuds/Cait_frost_11
Summary: When Sara starts remembering what she did in Doomworld, she vows that she will never let that come back to reality.





	Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Well RLS sucks but hey, I wrote this and scrolled through Candice Patton's and Violett Beane's insta pages and procrastinated on updating my other fics. Yay.

Flashes of memories she was unsure about truly having ran through her mind and Sara shook her head to try to rid herself of them. 

A quick snap of the neck. Over rotated, the fragility of the human spine never ceasing to amaze her. 

But at that moment of memory, she couldn't remember that the woman was her friend.

That could have been real, a snap of uncontrolled bloodlust, a pit of fury and anger.

The Legends had screwed up time--bad. The Legion of Doom had gotten the Spear of Destiny and altered reality, but the Legends managed to reverse it, and in the process of taking the Legion down, they had to throw aside one of the most important rules of time travel--don't interact with yourself. They didn't just break the rule, they slayed it and cutit up into a million tiny pieces before throwing it to the wolves. They had teamed up with past versions of themselves in order to pull all their brains together. The future versions sacrificed themselves, knowing that they weren't really dying, that they would continue to live in the past versions of themselves. They thought they had gotten away with it, until a massive time quake rocked the ship and crashed it into L.A., 2017. Except time itself had broken, shattered and dumped things from all eras in the present day. Big Ben in L.A., dinosaurs roaming the streets, a whole assortment of futuristic buildings set in the present day.

These memories could have been brought on from that, but what she was remembering was something that no amount of time-bending would induce. She began wondering if they were nightmares that she was just now remembering, but she knew that wasn't possible. Her nightmares came to her at night as though they were really going on.

And that was when she remembered Doomworld. She and Amaya were Darhk's puppets, his pet assassins, his slaves.

How they were the solution to his hatred of vigilantes. 

Of her friends. 

She had helped track down and kill her friends, her family. They pulled her in, loved her and saved her and brought her back to humanity, and even though she wasn't in control of her life, she had killed them. 

But the one particular memory that kept coming back to her, that was haunting her now, was the last vigilante she killed. The woman known as Overwatch. Felicity. 

She was so pure. So innocent. At least the last time Sara had worked with Team Arrow several years ago. Things change, but no matter what Felicity would always be that sweet nerdy I.T. girl in Sara's mind. 

Until she killed her. 

Sara knew it wasn't real, but now all she could picture was Felicity's body, lying on the cold floor with blood dripping from her mouth. 

She had to be sure, be positive that what she was seeing wasn't the truth resulting from when they screwed over time. Sara asked Gideon, and the response she received was almost as bad as the memory. She didn't kill Felicity directly, but according to Gideon she died when she was trapped on Lian Yu and the island exploded. So Felicity really was dead. 

The next time the Legends met up with their vigilante friends from Star and Central Cities, Sara froze when she saw Felicity, very much alive, despite Gideon's information regarding Lian Yu and the memories that stuck in her brain from Doomworld. 

"You okay?" Her friend asked her, noticing the stunned expression on the assassin'a face. 

"Umm, yeah." Sara walked over to her a wrapped her in a hug, which Felicity returned, slightly confused. "I'm just really glad you're okay."

Sara never did tell Felicity about Doomworld, she was too ashamed, despite knowing that the I.T. girl would smile and tell her that it wasn't her fault, and it wasn't real. 

The false memories wuickly worked heir way into Sara's nightmares, as most things did since the Gambit, but in waking she would almost always be able to calm down in knowing that what she remembered doing wasn't real. 

But every time after remembering, when Sara saw Felicity, she would wrap her in an embrace and promise herself that she would never hurt her, would never make Doomworld come back to reality.

**Author's Note:**

> Well sinc I'm starting high school I probably won't have a lot of time to write, so this might be one of my last one shots for a while. I have one more Supergirl/Flash one I'm almost finished with, but yeah. I'll work on WTWH tomorrow, and then... I think those are all my chapter fics. TOTTS will be updated when possible, but it isn't on my top priority list. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! I love comments!


End file.
